zenderaelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ravindra Savarna
Ravindra Savarna Name Ravindra Savarna/Akhilendra Sandeep Age 30/45 Gender Male/Male PB Drawn Player The Guindo Journal paladont Appearance Natural Hair/Eye Color: Brown / Brown Height: 5'4" Body Type: Chubby Noticeable Scars/Tattoos and Location: He's got scars from fights but nothing that'd raise eyebrows. None in visible locations. His left canine tooth is missing, leaving a gap. Clothing Style: Plain. Lots of browns and greys and desaturated, neutral colours. He doesn't like to wear anything that would make him stand out. He doesn't like to wear anything that would show any skin, even if it's just short sleeves. He wears vests as the weather cools down and scarves as it cools down further. The scarves are the only bright colours he wears. History Ravi comes from a long line of assassins. Some made it into the Guild, but largely they were just the normal type, plain old killers for hire. His father trained him rigorously from childhood to follow in the family footsteps. There was just one problem: Ravi's harsh training led him to hate his father with a burning passion. In his mid-teens he finally got sick of it and ran away from home, leaving the Wild Country for the Holy Country, and leaving behind a younger sister to be forced into the training he abandoned. What's the best way to rebel against a father who wanted you to become an assassin? Become a paladin, of course! A healadin was the polar opposite of an assassin, and Ravi took to it well. His faith in the gods is nebulous at best, but the other part of being a paladin is protecting people, and that was something he could believe in. Personality At thirty, Ravi is a quiet, awkward person. Social anxiety makes it difficult for him to interact with people. He's self-conscious about everything--being 5'4", being overweight, being from Pakerion, being gay--everything. Even if nobody says anything, he knows that everyone is constantly judging him (even if that isn't true). He has trouble expressing himself, and most of his emotions come out as anger. He frequently gets into fights because he can express himself better with his fists than with his words. Ravi does not have a lot of friends. The ones he does have, he keeps very close Akhilendra Akhi has the same personality basis as Ravi, but a completely different life to have been shaped by. He was raised in a good family, found a very patient, very loving husband early on in his life, and overcame a lot of his natural anxiety through years of help from his husband, Tiberius. He lived in Afera with Alex, and lost Ty in the fire. Afterward, he lived together with Alex in the woods as a hermit for fifteen years, and slowly went crazy during that time. It's a subtle crazy that manifests as a need to control and a compulsion to ensure he is the only person Alex is allowed to care about. He seems chill and well-adjusted but in reality he is very manipulative and passive-aggressive. His skillset is slightly more offensively-oriented than Ravi's, with a bigger selection of attack spells and a smaller selection of wards/buffs. Etc. "Harsh training" is an understatement. Ravi's father was outright abusive, and he ended up with PTSD out of the ordeal. It comes with triggers, including choking, harpies, suicide, the combined smell of Pakerion tobacco and hemlock, and waking up somewhere unfamiliar where he didn't fall asleep. On top of that, he was intended to be a reincarnation of Akhilendra Sandeep, and when he became real, the Veil translated that as a dissociative identity disorder comorbid with his PTSD. Akhi is his alter who comes out during periods of high stress, such as when he's triggered or during some anxiety attacks. He suffers from generalized and social anxiety, and chronic depression. He has a cat named Mittens. She's a tortoiseshell with white socks and a white belly. She is extremely friendly with anybody willing to pay attention to her. He also has a horse, kept in the stables for paladin mounts in Bastan. She's a chestnut mare named Clara. Forum info (Ravi) * Username: Broken Mirror (to match Vati's "Rabbit's Foot") * Avatar: A cat. Not Mittens, but a tortoiseshell like her * Signature: None Forum info (Akhi) TBD, but it is different from Ravi's CR (Ravi) * Alexander Varista: Boyfriend, non-exclusive; they fight a lot * Anais Vallinar: Sort of friends? Maybe? She's really prickly though * Artemis Valkyr: Knows as Duncan's character, has never spoken with IC * Ashtaroth Selah: Knows by sight as Theresa's character, has never spoken with IC * Duncan Heimdall Jackson: Ravi's player, Ravi will find any excuse to dislike him * Eileen Wallace: One of his healing magic students in Bastan * Evelyn Marks: One of Eileen's friends, a druid * Ezra Amos: The Spenta, Ravi is teaching him to heal, currently on rocky footing due to finding out Ezra was a player and Ravi punching him for it; knocked out Ravi's tooth * Iravati Savarna: Younger sister; they are 5 whenever they are alone together * Jordan Hayes: Alex's player, hates fervently * Marlene Reliace: Duncan's other character, is talkative and also taking this way too well * Melissa 'Missie' Eir Jackson: Iravati's player, definitely mocking him * Nadir Kahil: A fellow member of the Righteous Dawn * Nayan: Met once, to assist with the jailbreak in Bastan * Nova Kylethe: Obnoxious and nosy, but at least he'll tolerate Ravi * Rasmus: A bro. Watches Ravi's cat when he stays out of town. Currently on Earth * Rayu Barozu: AKA Victor Bristol, the first friend he made in the paladins. They're still close friends, but maybe a little strained due to Rayu finding out about Ravi and Alex * Reilanin: Sort of a surrogate sister; she has a relationship with Alex, but Ravi has no romantic interest in her * Theresa Hargrave: Reilanin's player, met once as Ashtaroth but has no strong feelings about it * Valentine Ramirez: SUPER FUCKING OBNOXIOUS DRUID (DROPPED) * Virelai the Nameless: Always manages to cheer him up, oddly comfortable in his anxiety around her * Zachary Bristol: Rayu's younger brother; Ravi was mentoring him in healing until he had to leave Bastan (DROPPED) CR (Akhi) * Alexander Varista: The only thing that really matters * Anais Vallinar: Hates for the way she treated him when he first showed up * Eileen Wallace: One of Ravi's students, seems awkward, but tolerable * Nova Kylethe: Experimented with what the game can do with him, seems like a pretty cool guy * Rasums: Hated but grew to tolerate after realizing he was just a big lug following orders * Rayu Barozu: Some guy who likes Ravi, attacked him to get away, hostile toward * Reilanin: TRYING TO STEAL ALEX AWAY FROM HIM HSSSSS * Zachary Bristol: Someone who knows Ravi, dislikes but is willing to ignore (DROPPED) what